Campanas de boda
by Luriana
Summary: "No, yo no quiero amar si no eres tu la que recibe ese amor. No quiero escuchar las campanas de boda sonar. Tal vez podríamos tratar, una vez mas pero yo no quiero escuchar las campanas de boda sonar"


**Campanas de boda**

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowlling, yo solo los adapté a la canción "Wedding bells"

T&L&S

La marcha nupcial se escuchaba a lo lejos de su mansión. Maldita la hora en que a su brillante padre se le había ocurrido hacer su residencia tan cercana a una iglesia.

Entrelazó los dedos en su cabello y miró la copa casi vacía que reposaba sobre su mesa. Comenzaba a marearse, ese trago estaba surtiendo efecto. Si en ese momento alguien lo observara pensaría que se trataba de una broma, de una ilusión puesto que el distinguido Scorpius Malfoy nunca podría estar así, abatido por alguien, bebiendo hasta perder la conciencia, intentado olvidar e impedir algo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Todo estará bien

Le había susurrado su madre cuando este le confesó el dolor tan profundo que estaba sintiendo en el interior desde esa tarde que decidió reunirse con su "amiga" en aquel café del callejón Diagon.

_Flashback_

—¿Qué quieres tomar? —preguntó Scorpius a Lily que miraba el café con curiosidad.

—Un cappuccino está bien—respondió ella feliz y Scorpius ordenó dos bebidas. —¿Recuerdas cuando éramos novios y veníamos aquí?

—Como olvidarlo

En su época escolar, ambos habían mantenido una relación que duró poco más de un año. Fue precisamente en el último año de Scorpius cuando estoy se llevó a cabo pero por algunos problemas e inconvenientes decidieron dejarlo por la paz. Al término de su relación Scorpius viajó a Francia para continuar sus estudios y cuando volvió tanto él como Lily decidieron darse la oportunidad de tratar como amigos. Muchas veces se hablo de tener algo más, pero ninguno de los dos ponía de su parte, pues había muchas heridas que ambos quisieron ocultar.

Sin embargo, aunque nadie lo supiera, Scorpius seguía enamorado de la pelirroja como lo había estado desde tercer grado, para ser más exactos desde que se conocieron.

Pero para Lily las cosas habían cambiado, aunque también estaba enamorada profundamente de Scorpius en los inicios, después de su ruptura decidió olvidarlo, tratar de superarlo y la mejor forma de hacerlo era convivir con él, simplemente como amigos, porque ella sabía que no podía volver a la oscuridad en que se había visto envuelta cuando su relación estaba en el climax. Simplemente, queria olvidar y hacer que las heridas sanaran. Por eso había encontrado a alguien, una persona que le limpió las lagrimas y desvaneció las cicatrices, alguien que aunque también era prohibido, era mejor visto que un Malfoy.

Él nunca le volvió a confesar lo que sentía, jamás le hizo alguna proposición, él se conformaba viéndola como una amiga y vivía esperanzado que cualquier minuto se podían volver a unir sus corazones, mientras tanto fingía un cariño de amigos, de hermanos, de colegas. Y así ambos hacían bromas acerca de lo que su relación había sido describiéndola entre risas como incesto.

—¿Puedes guardar un secreto? —preguntó misteriosa a su amigo.

—Te escucho—Lily dudó unos segundo y luego lo miró risueña—habla ahora, pelirroja o calla para siempre.

—Ya imagino al cura diciendo eso en unos meses. —Scorpius la miró extrañado—Así es bobo, me caso en Junio.

Y feliz le extendió la mano para que la viera con ese precioso anillo de diamante adornando su dedo.

No supo que decir, un frio implacable se adentró en sus huesos haciéndolo perder el piso. Pero no podía demostrarle lo que estaba sintiendo, no podía arruinarle esa sonrisa que tan perfecta encajaba en su rostro.

—¿No crees que es algo apresurado? —preguntó el rubio mirando su tasa.

Lily rodó los ojos

—Todos dicen eso, pero lo amo y apuesto que tú también lo amaras cuando lo conozcas ¿Por qué aun no lo conoces si es pariente de tu papá?

—No lo sé—respondió cortante—no he tenido la oportunidad.

—Pues espero lo hagas pronto, porque el día de la boda te quiero ver ahí con alguna chica boba que se enamore de tus ojos grises—se burló.

_No, yo no quiero amar si no eres tú la que recibe ese amor_ pensó.

Él ya había tenido a su chica enamorada, ellos habían sido la pareja perfecta, la pareja ideal. Un amor que merecía la pena volver a vivir.

—Lily—dijo él mirándole a los ojos. —Instémoslo una vez más.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Lily anonada—¿De qué hablas, Scorpius?

Estuvo a punto de repetirlo, las palabras estaban ya acomodadas para ser escuchadas, pero la sonrisa de Lily se había desvanecido y en su lugar unos ojos vidriosos enfatizaron su rostro.

—Tu cara, Potter—se burló Scorpius—caíste muy rápido en la broma.

Lily respiró y le lanzó una servilleta a su acompañante.

—Eres un tonto—se rió—por un momento creí que querías que tu y yo…

—¿Crees que me sigo muriendo por ti? —La interrumpió—sé que es tu sueño, pero no sería algo incestuoso ¿no crees? Aunque te casas con Ted, el cual es más incestuoso aun.

—No me importa, lo amo y él me hace feliz.

_Como yo nunca pude hacerlo_

—Pues me alegró mucho, Lily. De verdad muchas felicidades—dijo esas palabras mientras su corazón se partía en mil pedazos. —Y claro que iré con alguna niña enamorada de mí.

—Apuesto que sí.

Se levantó de su asiento y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Scorpius.

—Teddy me espera—se justificó y salió de la cafetería.

Scorpius miró por la ventana y se encontró con dos personas besándose, con cariño, con ternura. Era su Lily, su pequeña, la niña que siempre estaba en sus pensamientos y que ahora se casaría; a su lado estaba Teddy, ya lo había visto en algunas fotografías que ella le había mostrado cuando le contó de su relación; nunca creyó que de verdad que eso fuera a durar, él era mayor que ella por mucho, se habían criado como hermanos y estaba seguro que sus padres no lo aceptarían; pero que equivocado estaba y la prueba estaba ante sus ojos.

—¿Le retiro, joven? —preguntó el mesero haciendo que Scorpius dejara de mirar a la pareja que sujetados de la mano se perdían en el camino.

—Manden la cuenta a mi casa —pidió y se levantó de su asiento.

—Como guste señor, Malfoy.

Y fue así como llegó a su casa, bebido y sin aspiraciones de la vida, sus padres se preocuparon pero Draco le indicó a Astorias que esas cosas solían pasar cuando uno era joven y estúpido, sin divulgar claramente, que él se había encontrado en la misma situación años atrás.

_Fin flashback_

Desde ese día Scorpius trataba de dormir pero sus pesadillas recurrentes hacían que se levantara en medio de la noche a buscar un trago para olvidarse un poco de las luces en medio de la iglesia, esas que a sus sueños tanto les gustaba recordarle.

Terminó su copa y se sirvió otra más, ese día no queria saber nada, no queria escuchar las campanas de boda sonando porque ese evento significaba el final de una esperanza, el final de lo que pudo haber sido, su perfecta historia de amor.

T&L&S

**¡Hola! Sinceramente hice este OS en aproximadamente 20 minutos, ya saben esos momentos en que te llega la inspiración y tienes que usarla.**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**¿Review?**

**~Luriana~**


End file.
